Welcome to the Carnivorous Zone
Welcome to the Carnivorous Zone 'is the first episode in the first season of ''The Bacon Chronicles. The episode first aired on October 19, 2015 on BaconNetwork at 7pm. The premiere was watched by 164,000 viewers. Synopsis Bacon finds a light in his locker, and he and his best friend Sausage end up in the Carnivorous Zone, a strange world found outside of our solar system, full of meat-eaters. Full plot The bus monitor chooses Bacon as usual to drive the bus. We cut to a flashback of Bacon driving the bus and he protests. The monitor then checks the rota which is just a piece of paper with a drawing of Bacon on it. We cut to an annoyed Bacon driving the bus for a few seconds causing lots of trouble, Bacon does not notice. At their lockers, Bacon notices a strange light coming from his locker. After opening it, he and Sausage are sucked inside, and spat out in a desert-like land. They look for the light, but it has disappeared. TBA Transcript *Narrator (as he says each place it appears): In an ordinary galaxy, in an ordinary solar system, in an ordinary line of planets, in an ordinary planet Earth, in an ordinary country, England, in a very not ordinary school. *(students get on the bus after school) *Bus Monitor: Okay, who's driving the bus today (looks at the rota) Bacon. (Bacon scowls) *(cut to a flashback of Bacon driving bus, flashback ends) *Bacon: But I did it last time... and the 782 times before that- can't you check the rota? *(monitor checks the rota, we see it on screen, it is just paper with a drawing of Bacon on it) *Bus Monitor: (after spending a while looking at it and making "mm-hmm" noises) Bacon. *Bacon: (annoyed grunt) *(cut to Bacon angrily driving the bus, not noticing the many things he causes) *(timecard reading "The Next Morning", cut to Bacon and many other students at the bus stop. Bus arrives and the bus monitor comes out) *Bus Monitor: Okay, let's check the rota again (looks at the rota) Bacon. *Bacon: (very annoyed grunt) *(cut to Bacon angrily driving the bus again, again causing trouble, before driving into the school. Students come out of the bus) *Sausage: You okay, bro? *Bacon: I hate everything. *Sausage: Oh. *(cut to Bacon and Sausage walking to their lockers) *Bacon: Hey, has there always been this light in my locker? *Sausage: Probably. *Bacon: Well, I don't personally care about injuries so I'm openin' it! *(he opens the locker and the two are suddenly sucked into the light, cut to them screaming inside, they are spat out on a desert-like land) *Sausage: Dang. *Bacon: Where... are we? *Sausage: I honestly have no idea... Well, back to the creepy light thing! *(they turn around and the light is gone) *Both: ...Crud. *TBA Subtitle transcript Key: *'''Bold: white text *''Italic: yellow text'' *''Bold and italic: blue text'' *Normal: green text *''(NARRATOR) In an ordinary galaxy, in an ordinary solar system,'' *''in an ordinary line of planets, in an ordinary planet Earth,'' *''in an ordinary country, England, in a very not ordinary school.'' *'STUDENTS CHATTER' *Okay, who's driving the bus today? *Bacon. *'Urgh! Ach! Oop! Eee! ' *'Other noises to show that I am scared!' *'But I did it last time, and the 782 times before that!' *'Can't you check the rota?' *Mmm hmm. Mmm hmm. Bacon. *'BACON GRUNTS' *'CITIZENS SCREAM' *'SPLAT!' *Okay, let's check the rota again. *Bacon. *'BACON GRUNTS' *'CITIZENS SCREAM' *'MR. DOG SCREAMS' *''You okay, bro?'' *'I hate everything.' *''Oh.'' *'STUDENTS CHATTER' *'Hey, has this light always been in my locker?' *''Probably.'' *'Well, I don't care about injuries so I'm opening it!' *'LOUD BEEP' *'BACON AND SAUSAGE SCREAM' *''Dang.'' *'Where are we?' *''I honestly have no idea.'' *''Well, back to the creepy light thing!'' *'(BOTH) Crud.' Reception IMDb The episode currently has a 7.4 rating on IMDb based on 7 reviews. Episode credits WRITING AND STORY BY BACONMAHBOI DIRECTED BY BACONMAHBOI '''AND '''RALF HAT DEVELOPED BY BACONMAHBOI, RALF HAT AND IAMBAGEL FEATURING THE VOICE TALENT OF BACONMAHBOI AS BACON/MR. DOG/CITIZENS RALF HAT AS SAUSAGE/CITIZENS RASMUS HARDIKER AS HEADMASHTER THOMAS BRODIE-SANGSTER AS BUS MONITOR MACARONI PRODUCED BY SON OF HAT EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS: BACONMAHBOI, SON OF HAT, CHAOSSY '''AND '''IAMBAGEL ORIGINAL MUSIC COMPOSED BY LORNE BALFE THEME MUSIC COMPOSED BY BACONMAHBOI © BACONSTUDIOS 2015 International information Gallery BChroniclesCarnivorous1.png|Bacon driving the bus. BChroniclesCarnivorous2.png|Bacon appears to have 3 eyes and 2 noses due to the road being bumpy. Category:The Bacon Chronicles Category:Episodes Category:BaconZone